Yo estoy contigo
by Takemi Yagami
Summary: El corazón de Izumi sufre, pero en él aun estan aquellos sentimientos hacia aquel chico. ¿Seguira aferrandose a la soledad que la embarga?. Pesimo summary. Dejen Reviews OxÓ.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo estoy contigo**

_Izumi POV.-_

_Corro, trato de escapar de mi celda de sufrimiento, trato de huir de mi soledad, mas sin embargo, entre mas huyo mas me aferro a ella; tal vez pude encontrar la felicidad aquella vez… pero ahora… no tengo a nada ni a nadie, me encuentro completamente sola en esta oscura y solitaria habitación._

_Con el pasar del tiempo fui perdiendo todo… primero a mis amigos, luego a mis padres… y por ultimo… perdí a lo que mas quería… al chico que me hizo sentir querida, mas sin embargo nunca pude decirle mis sentimientos… ahora el se encuentra lejos de mi… al igual que los demás._

_Trato de aferrarme a la vida como puedo, pero esta soledad que me embarga, no me deja vivir… quisiera que al menos, él estuviese conmigo en estos momentos, abrasándome, y dándome todo su amor y cariño… pero desgraciadamente solo es un sueño imposible…_

- Si te hubiese dicho mis sentimientos… ¿Estarías conmigo en este momento?

/Flash back/

- Izumi... –El chico se mecía sobre un columpio-

- Dime?...–Izumi miraba al chico con curiosidad-

- ¿Sabes cuanto significas para mí? –Se sonrojo levemente-

- Etto… claro, somos muy buenos amigos

- Ya veo… sabia que no podías sentir lo mismo… pero Zoe… debo decirte, que mañana partiré a Europa por el trabajo de papá

- No puede ser…yo…

- Tal vez… nos veamos algún día…

/Fin Flash back/

_Mis lágrimas siguen cayendo, mientras me aferro más a mi destino… la maldita soledad que me embarga, la que ahora es mi única compañía… y pensar que no hubiese sido así. Mas sin embargo a cada momento me arrepiento de no haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti… cuanto significabas para mí…_

- Mi querido Takuya…

**N/A: Bien… mi segunda historia en FF OwO , aunque me encanta Digimon me salio algo dramática --U, pero en fin… las cosas se irán aclarando mientras avanzan los capítulos… pero eso si! espero mínimo un solo RR o si no dejare la historia votada OxÓ… bien me despido…**

"_No me importa vivir una vida que no sea la mía"_

_**Takemi Yagami**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo estoy contigo**

_Takuya POV.-_

_En tan solo unos instantes estaré en el lugar donde pertenezco, en tan solo unos segundos volveré al lugar en donde deje a mí mas preciado tesoro, en tan solo un momento estaré a un paso de volverte a ver…_

_Se que aquel día no correspondías a mis sentimientos como yo quería; pero ahora estoy decidido a ganarme tu cariño, ya no me importa si me rompiste el corazón en aquel momento, debiste haber tenido una razón para hacerlo… ja! Que ironía, ahora que lo pienso, una vez dije que nunca iba a perdonarte… pero al parecer el corazón siempre me traiciona. Ahora más que nunca me arrepiento de haberme ido… alejándome de tu rechazo…_

/Flash Back/

-Zoe… ¿es un error quererte tanto? –Susurro mientras miraba la foto de la chica-

-¿Dijiste algo hijo?... –Su madre lo miraba con curiosidad-

-N-No no es nada mamá –sonrió forzadamente-

-Takuya… hijo¿estas seguro de querer irte, sabes que puedes quedarte si así lo deseas.

-Bueno… -volvió a mirar la foto de la muchacha recordando lo que paso hace unos momentos atrás- No mamá, quiero acompañarlos… no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí "_Lo siento Zoe…pero es lo mejor"._

/Fin Flash Back/

_Cuanto me arrepiento de haberme ido… soy un cobarde, pero ya no importa… lo echo, echo esta… ya no hay vuelta atrás… ya no puedo arreglar el echo de haber huido de ti como una rata cobarde._

_Pero ahora… pronto llegare, pronto volveré a verte; ¿Cómo estarás¿Sigues igual¿Aun me recuerdas? Son muchas las preguntas que hay en mi cabeza, pero la respuesta es una sola…_

-Aún te amo … mi querida Izumi –

_Ya no huiré, ya esta decidido, volví para quedarme, regrese para estar contigo una vez más y no me ire hasta saber lo que en verdad sientes por mi Izumi, aunque mi corazón se vuelva pedazos nuevamente no volveré a escapar de ti._

-Ya he llegado… y estoy ansioso por volverte a ver…-

**N/A: Tan Tan! Biem como les prometí subí el segundo capi n.n… ARIGATO POR LOS RR! T-T os amo! XDDD, pronto subiré el 3er capi… nuestros protas se encontraran -. JA NE!**

"_No se que seria de mi si no te hubiese conocido"_

_**Takemi Yagami**_


End file.
